Something Brave
by Indigospellbound
Summary: How The Gorilla Club should have ended. Tori does something Brave now Beck wants to too. One-Shot R


**Yeah I posted it earlier and I've already rewritten it. doubled in length adding some much needed dialogue and description. I felt like my original intentions weren't presented will in the original and I agreed with a lot of the comments so I wanted to make it better. If you haven't read yet go read if you have give it another go and see what you think. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious. If I did there would be more episodes. **

* * *

"What do you think, am I a risk taker now?" Tori asked Beck when they reached his car. The sun was just barely coming up over the horizon; they had been in the ER all night. Thank fully Tori was only left with some bad bruises after being beat up by the Gorilla.

There they stood, just the two of them. The others had gone home hours ago and much to Jade's chagrin Beck had agreed to take Tori home. Breaking the silence that had fallen between them Beck said "Give the scene a shot." He walked over to the passenger's side to be a better audience.

"… You ask me one more question and I'll rip that pencil out of your hand and stick it right in your neck!" Beck tried his best to stifle a laugh. Tori groaned in defeat leaning against his car.

"You're still holding back."

"How?" She sighed. "I beat the balls of pain, and I almost got killed by a gorilla. What more is there?"

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for acting. Maybe, I should just stick to singing."

"Come on Tori, you're a great actress." She scoffed. "You just need to let go."

"But how?" The drop in her spirit was tangible.

"What are you most afraid of? What is it that you need to do before nothing scares you anymore?" She looked up at his catching his honest expression. "Tell me and I'll help you face it."

"You've already done enough. I don't need that part anyways."

"Come on, Tori, tell me. Everyone's got something. I can help you get through it."

"I need to get home we still have school in a couple of hours." She turned like she was going to get into the car.

"Damn it Vega!" his hand hit the hood of the car with a bang "I'm not going to let you give up that easily. Is it heights? We can go to the tallest building in LA right now. Is it sky diving? Because I'll wait for you to get back on the ground."

"It's not any of those." She said quietly.

"Then what is it?!"

Tori took a deep breath, closed the space between them and kissed him. She felt Beck tense and immediately regretted her decision to kiss him. She knew how he felt about Jade. Tori was about to pull away when Beck snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her back, pinning her against the car. They stayed like that for a while until they pulled away for air.

"That was it?" He asked his breathing ragged confusion gracing his features. Tori couldn't help but blush when she noticed his hair had changed from artistically messy, to just messy from running her hands through it. She nodded a mixture of shock and horror running through her.

"Um ok." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have." As much as she enjoyed kissing him Jade didn't deserve to be cheated on like that.

"No, um its ok." He looked everywhere but her before turning his gaze back to Tori. "uh, thank you?"

Tori laughed nervously. "Did you just thank me for kissing you?" She had never seen him so flustered before.

"I guess I did." He laughed a little too.

"Um, you're welcome." She responded awkwardly. "I should probably get home." She wanted this conversation to be over so she could go home and maybe forget this ever happened.

"Right." He got the keys out of his pocket and dropped them before coming towards Tori. Her breathing hitched at their proximity the feel of his lips still on hers. He simply reached around her to unlock her car door. _Right_ she thought. She got in the car and he walked around to get in on his side.

It took him a few tries to get the key in the ignition because his hands were shaking so badly but eventually he started the car and the ride commenced in complete silence. Tori mentally banged her head on the window oblivious to Beck's inner war.

He knew he loved Jade, or at least he though he did, but he liked kissing Tori. Then again he liked kissing Jade too. Tori was a good friend and he liked hanging out with her. Jade wasn't a good friend but he liked doing _other_ stuff with Jade. Would he like doing _other_ stuff with Tori? He snuck a glance at her before returning his eyes to the road. Would Tori want to do _other_ stuff with him? How long would he have to wait for Tori to… _Damn it Oliver._ He though _You're not going to make a decision like his based on_ that_. You just need some time to think, some time to sleep… sleep._

"Beck are you going to.. AAAAAH!" Beck made a sharp right turn into Tori's neighborhood. He reached her house and stopped slamming on the breaks.

"Are you ok?" Looking at him with concern

"Yeah, I'm fine." Was all he said looking straight ahead.

"Thanks for everything." He turned to look at her.

"You're welcome." They leaned in for a kiss when Tori pulled back.

"I'll see you at school." She got out of the car and watched Beck pull out of her driveway.

* * *

A few hours later Tori walked into school

"Tori! Want to go over your scene again?" Sikowitz asked

"Not now Sikowitz!" she yelled as she stalked to her locker. She opened it up with a flourish and groaned into it.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" the red head nodded.

"I kissed Beck." Cat let out a squeak of surprise.

"You did what?!"

"You know what I said." Tori said panicked and went back to throwing things in her locker.

"What's wrong with Tori?" Robbie asked seemingly appearing out of now where.

"She kissed Beck." Robbie gasped.

"Cat!" Tori yelled.

"Well you didn't tell me not to tell Robbie." Tori was spared any further explanation when Jade stormed into the building with Beck in tow. She slamed her locker open and shoved her bag into it.

"Come on Jade it's not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?! You cheated on me." Jade actually sounded hurt. Tori had seen her angry before but never hurt. This caused Tori to shrink to about 2 inches tall.

"It's not like I asked for it." Tori shrunk the rest of the way down. "I was trying to help a friend."

"Uh huh, by sticking your tongue down her throat."

"I told you it's not like that."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better."

"Yeah, well you cheat on me all the time." He knew it wasn't exactly true and it was a low blow but he was quickly losing his head. Strike one.

"I do not, name one time."

"Alex."

"That was Europe and I was drunk, I felt terrible about it and called you right away. Besides, I don't go around kissing your friends."

"Hey, you have never considered her your friend and you know it."

"Oh, and that makes it all ok." Jade slammed her locker shut so hard one of the scissors fell off. "I can't believe you, I trusted you."

"How? You're down my throat every time I even look at another girl."

"I am not, I let you help Tori and look where that got me."

"Got you? Ah so now we're back to you and your problems. This is why we fight all the time because everything in this relationship has to be about you." Strike two.

"As appose to everything being about you?"

"When was the last time you asked me about my problems.?"

"What kind of problems do you have? Too many Northridge girls following you around?"

"Oh, now you're bringing that up? I don't ask for that."

"Well you don't stop it either. How do you think that makes me feel that at any one time there are 15 girls chasing after you?"

"Now we're back to you. I'm sorry if I thought that it would be enough for you that you're the only girl I chase back." Jade was stunned. For a moment and everyone listening thought that this would be the part where they kiss and make up. After all Jade and Beck weren't strangers to having shouting matches in the halls of Hollywood Arts.

"Well obviously it's not enough for you. And to think I gave you everything." Jade didn't sound angry anymore if it wasn't Jade, Tori would have thought she sounded broken.

"Yeah like what?" Beck knew he shouldn't have said it. He should have just apologized for the 90th time and made everything better. It would be so easy. He could do it in his sleep. Then he thought of Tori and if she could do something that could make or break her like that so could he.

"My virginity." She said though gritted teeth.

"Yeah right, you lost it to Andrew Peterson in the 8th grade and everyone knows it." Strike three She slapped him. His head turned back to Jade and he saw the tears forming in her eyes and it nearly broke him. _You don't have to do this Oliver._ he thought. _You can still take it back._

He took a deep breath knowing he couldn't turn back now. "I don't need this anymore, we're through." He threw up his hands and walked down that hall.

Tori slid to the floor and let a few tears fall. In one stupid moment she had ruined everything. It wasn't even worth the stupid movie. "I'm going to go find Beck." Robbie took off in the direction Beck had left.

"It's ok, Tori, don't cry." Cat kneeled down beside her and petted Tori's head.

"Little red's right." Andre smiled down at Tori reassuringly having joined their little group during Beck and Jade's exchange.

"Andre, go talk to Jade." He nodded in thanks and left.

"Cat, I've ruined everything." She buried her head in her friend's shoulder and allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

"You ok man? That got pretty intense." Robbie said joining Beck on the hood of his car.

Beck took a deep breath and took another sip of his energy drink, another side effect of his activities last night. "I will be."

"You want to talk about it?" Beck didn't respond for a long time.

"Am I crazy? Have I literally lost my mind?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Robbie didn't know what else to say.

"I mean I was together with Jade for years. Sure she can be a bitch sometimes, well a lot of the time, and we fight almost more than we're happy, especially lately. Is that a reason to let things go like this?"

"Only you can answer that my friend." Robbie patted Beck on the back.

Beck just looked up to the sky and laughed to himself. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Are you going to go after Tori now?"

"I've always liked her but there was always Jade in the way." Beck started laughing out loud startling Robbie. "I guess I can now."

"There's a world of possibilities out there my friend."

"Yeah, there really is." Beck lay down on his car and looked up at the sky. He wasn't sure if that feeling in his stomach was the emptiness of losing Jade or freedom.

* * *

It took some time but Andre finally found Jade sitting in the courtyard at their usual lunch table. Her head was down but he could tell by the way her shoulders moved that she was crying. At first he didn't know what to do. Did he hug her and risk getting stabbed, did he just sit there and wait for her to be ready to talk.

"What have I done?" She looked up at Andre his mascara running giving her the raccoon eye look. "It's really over this time. I can't let him go like that."

"Jade can I be completely honest with you?"

"No." She shot him one of her infamous death glares.

"You shouldn't be with a guy that makes you jealous all the time. You deserve a guy who you can trust; that you know loves you more than anything."

"Fat chance of that happening, I'm crazy and self-centered remember?"

"You are neither of those things, you are smart, beautiful, and underneath it all a really caring friend. Any guy would be lucky as cheese to go out with someone like you."

"Cheese is lucky?"

"Yeah cheese is lucky. Listen, we've all got parts of us that we're not proud of; things that make us crazy. If Beck wasn't able to see past the crazy enough to love the good parts then he's not worth you."

"But its Beck, he doesn't need to deal with crazy, he's got 50 girls lined up to take my place."

"Yeah but none of them are ever going to come close to you. I'd be surprised if there aren't 100 guys waiting in line for Beck's spot."

"We'll see about that… We should probably get to class." She gave her friend a rare hug and they walked back towards the rest of the school.

"Hey Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you one of those guys?"

"You better believe it."

* * *

The next few weeks were spent by Tori avoiding Beck at all costs.

"And then my brother said –" Cat was cut off by Beck joining their table. "Oh hi Beck. Now where was I yes…" Tori Grabbed her lunch tray and got up. "- Tori where are you going?"

"I uh, need to talk to Sikowitz about an assignment."

"Why don't I go with you, we're acting partners remember?" Beck said giving Tori a pointed look.

"No that's not necessary just go back to your lunch." She was gone before anyone else could protest.

Tori thought her plan was working perfectly as she grabbed a soda from the machine near her locker. She was about to open the car when she was pulled into the nearby supply closet.

"Beck!" She exclaimed in shock of who her captor was. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We need to talk." Tori turned to leave. Beck put his hand on the door to stop her. "You can't keep avoiding me like this."

"I'm sorry; I don't want to ruin your life any more than I already have." She tried for the door again but Beck grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Ruined my life? How have you done that?" She turned to face him

"Well for starters Jade."

"Jade?!" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah you guys broke up."

"And it was about damn time too. I should have broken it off a long time ago. We can barely hold a conversation anymore without it turning into a fight."

"If you don't talk then what did you do…" She trailed off his look answering her question "Uh, yeah. I still don't-"

"- Tori, you did something brave that night and it made me want to too."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion and he took both her hands in his.

"Tori Vega, Would you be my girlfriend?"

She was about to say yes when a thought popped into her head. "What about Jade?"

"To hell with Jade. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She couldn't believe he was actually asking her this.

"Yes!" She jumped into his arms and he kissed her.


End file.
